Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for manufacturing a mask frame assembly, and a method for manufacturing a mask frame assembly using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Mobile electronic apparatuses have been widely used. A mobile electronics apparatus includes a small-sized electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone, and a tablet portable computer.
Such a mobile electronic apparatus provides various functions, and includes a display apparatus to provide a user with visual information such as an image (still/moving image). According to reducing size of components for driving the display apparatus, the display apparatus forms relatively greater portion of the electronic apparatus, and has been developed to have a bendable structure so that the display apparatus may be bent at an angle from a flat state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.